Somehow 心做し
by yuunachan09
Summary: saya tidak pandai dalam membuat summary so silahkan langsung dibaca saja. ficsong/songfic(?) kokoronashi ver. sou !


**HELLO MINNA-SAN BALIK LAGI SAMA YUUNA NIH!**

 **Kali ini gua upload ff tentang midotaka again.**

 **Ya maklumlah ini cp fav gua.**

 **Yosh langsung diread dan jangan lupa buat review yak**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

.

 _ **Disclamer (c) tadatoshi fujimaki**_

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **Dianjurkan membacanya sambil mendengar lagu**

 **KOKORONASHI VER. SOU**

 **karena ini ficsong(?)**

.

 _Nee, moshimo subete nagesuteraretara_

 _Waratte ikiru koto ga raku ni naru no?_

 _Mata mune ga itakunaru kara_

 _Mou nani mo iwanai de yo_

Jika aku meninggalkan semua, termasuk dirimu midorima shintarou

-san.

Apakah akan lebih mudah untuk hidup dan tertawa?

tanpa harus memikirkan mu lagi?

 _ **"takao, aku mencintaimu."**_

Dadaku mulai sakit setiap aku memikirkan mu lagi.

itu kebohongan besar shin chan..

Kumohon jangan katakan lagi kebohongan itu.

 _Nee, moshimo subete wasurerareta nara_

 _Nakanai de ikiru koto mo raku ni naru no?_

 _Demo sonna koto dekinai kara_

 _Mou nani mo misenai de yo_

Jika aku melupakan segalanya, apakah akan lebih mudah untuk hidup tanpa air mata?

 _ **"hei, kau harus ceritakan semua yg membuatmu sedih, walaupun aku sebenarnya tidak peduli."**_

 _ **"dasar Tsundere"**_

Maaf, ini terlalu sulit untukku.

Tapi kumohon, jangan mengungkit apapun tentang dirinya

ini terlalu berat untuk menjadi fakta.

.

 _Kimi ni dore dake chikazuite mo_

 _Boku no shinzou wa hitotsu dake_

Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu, hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, dan ingin selalu bersamamu.

Aku hanya memiliki satu hati, sebuah hati yang 'kan selalu ada untukmu

 _ **"aku mencintai orang yang salah."**_

 _ **-itu yang kau katakan tepat dihadapanku.**_

 _ **aku hanya terkekeh**_

 ** _"haha.. kenapa baru sekarang shin-chan?"_**

 _Hidoi yo hidoi yo, mou isso boku no karada wo_

 _Kowashite hikisaite suki na youni shite yo_

 _Sakende mogaite mabuta wo harashite mo_

 _Mada kimi wa boku no koto wo dakishimete hanasanai_

 _Mou ii yo_

Ini terlalu kejam, ini menyakitkan. Lebih baik tubuhku kau hancurkan, ini terlalu menyakitkan, lakukan saja sesukamu.

Tak peduli berapa banyak aku berteriak dan memakimu, dengan kelopak mata yang sudah tak sanggup menatapmu

Kau hanya berdiam dan mendekapku.

 ** _"takao.. maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud mengatkan hal itu. Kumohon, kembalilah kehidupku, aku membutuhkanmu."_**

 ** _Pembohong. Kau menyakitiku, dan sekarang kau memintaku 'ntuk kembali?_**

 ** _Jangan bercanda. Aku muak denganmu._**

 ** _"midorima... bisa kau lepas aku?"lirihku._**

.

 _Nee, moshimo boku no negai ga kanau nara_

 _Kimi to onaji mono ga hoshii nda_

 _Demo boku ni wa sonzai shinai kara_

 _Jaa semete koko ni kite yo_

Jika saja mimpiku bisa menjadi kenyataan

Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu Midorima shintarou-san

Tapi itu mustahil.

Semua harapan, keinginan, bahkan cintaku, tlah sia sia.

 _ **"aku lelah shin-chan." Tangis ku.**_

.

 _Kimi ni dore dake aisarete mo_

 _Boku no shinzou wa hitotsu dake_

Seberapa banyak pun aku dicintai olehmu.

Hatiku ini Cuma satu, dan itu milikmu.

Tapi, semua ini mengecewakanku.

.

 _Yamete yo yamete yo, yasashiku shinai de yo_

 _Doushite mo boku ni wa rikai ga dekinai yo_

 _Itai yo itai yo, kotoba de oshiete yo_

 _Konna no shiranai yo hitori ni shinai de_

Hentikan, kumohon berhentilah bersikap baik kepadaku

Berapa kali pun kumencoba 'ntuk berhenti memikirkanmu , kutetap tak mengerti

Mengapa hal ini begitu melilitku.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan, menggunakan kata katamu untuk menyiksaku.

Kau tak tau apapun midorima kun.

 ** _"aku begitu menyesal takao, kau mau kan Mengulangnya dari awal?"_**

 ** _Kau menanyakan hal itu seolah tidak ada yang terjadi._**

 ** _"dari awal shin-chan?"_**

 ** _'jangan bercanda sialan.'_**

.

 _Hidoi yo hidoi yo, mou isso boku no karada wo_

 _Kowashite hikisaite suki na youni shite yo_

 _Sakende mogaite mabuta wo harashite mo_

 _Mada kimi wa boku no koto wo dakishimete hanasanai_

 _Mou ii yo_

Lebih baik kau hancurkan tubuhku ini shin-chan.

Karena sekeras apapun aku berteriak,

Dirimu tetap memelukku dengan eratnya.

 ** _"shin-chan lepaskan."_**

 ** _"jika aku melepaskan dekapanku ini, kau pasti takkan kembali padaku."_**

 ** _"yang membuat aku seperti ini siapa keparat?"tanyaku dengan ketus_**

 ** _"aku minta maaf. Sungguh."_**

Ah, sudahlah.

.

 _Nee, moshimo boku ni kokoro ga aru nara_

 _Dou yatte sore wo mitsukereba ii no?_

 _Sukoshi hohoende kimi ga iu_

 _"Sore wa ne, koko ni aru yo"_

Andaikan aku memiliki sebuah hati.

Bagaimana caramu menemukan hati milikku itu?

Kau tersenyum kemudian berkata

"hatimu telah lama didalamku."

" ** _aku mencintaimu takao kazunari"_**

 **The end**

* * *

HUAA OWARIIII

akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ngerancang ff ini

baru kali ini kepost *SAD*

ya maklum saya masih noob

but i'll do the best!

pokoknya jangan lupa review yaa *love* *love*

.

-yuuna


End file.
